(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to musical instruments and, more particularly, to a five-string banjo having a capo which attaches to the neck of the banjo for controlling the musical key of the fifth string of the banjo.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
A conventional five-string banjo includes four tuning keys positioned at the top end of the banjo neck for controlling the tension and tuning the first four banjo strings. The fifth string tuning key is mounted along the banjo neck remote from the first four tuning keys. The fifth string tuning key extends outward from the banjo neck, and like the other four tuning keys includes a finger grip that is rotated to control the tension and tuning of the attached string.
One common method for controlling the musical key of the fifth string is to insert pegs between the fret board and the edge of the banjo neck. These pegs usually have a short length of less than about 1/2" and once inserted, extend outward to allow a player to hook the fifth string to control the tuning. One major drawback of using pegs is the permanent markings on the neck and face of the banjo. Specifically, when the pegs are removed, the mounting holes remain damaging the aesthetic appearance of the banjo and also the value, which is especially important considering many high end banjos cost thousands of dollars. Another disadvantage of the pegs is that the fifth string may become unseated during playing thereby interrupting the player and causing him or her to have to reseat the string before continuing to play.
Another common manner for controlling the fifth string is to place a capo that extends about the circumference of the banjo neck. This type of capo most often extends underneath the strings and includes an arm or other similar device that extends outward for capturing the fifth string. A drawback of this type of capo is that it often interferes with the strings resulting in a poorer quality of music. This capo may also interfere with the player as he or she moves their hand along the banjo neck.
Thus, there remains a need for a capo which can control a fifth string of a banjo which is easy to mount onto the banjo without permanently damaging the banjo while, at the same time, can be easily adjusted along the length of the fifth string to control the fifth string even during hard playing.